Every washing machine user at times has experienced that the device, while operating at the centrifugal or drying cycles, can experience an extreme vibration, which can even displace the device (it makes it “walk”). This is due to the different shapes and densities of the clothing or objects that are being washed which, after the washing cycle and draining the washing basket, tend to stick together and lump at some point of said washing basket and causing and unbalance. This problem may also due to the introduction of big and heavy objects to the washing basket, such as shoes. After the washing cycle and draining of the washing liquid from the basket, the shoes settle on the bottom of said basket and create a great unbalance which generates undesired strain in the washing machine components, excessive noise, and frequent “walking”. The dynamic charges created by the excessive vibration also wear-out and damage the washing machine components. Therefore, due to the aforementioned reasons and some others than someone skilled in the art may discern, the centrifugal forces created by the objects to wash inside the aforementioned washing basket must be balanced. Several solutions to this problem have been developed: the previous art shows the use of balance rings, which are hollow rings placed on the top part of the washing basket. This rings act as a counterweight to the load of clothes because inside the ring or toroid there is either some type of liquid or solid balls that adopt an antagonist position to the centrifugal forces created by the position adopted by the objects to wash, thus balancing the basket. For example the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,026 of Hayashi et al. describes a balance ring placed on the top of the washing basket, which is filled with liquid that is separated in chambers through a series of partitions once the drying cycle starts for the objects to be spin-washed. Having square flippers in the partitions that keep the liquid separated when the washing basket spins has the inconvenience of producing an undesired vibration during the transitory cycle of the system and does not allow higher centrifuge velocities, which are important for drying in less time. Other example of a balance ring is described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,110 of Do Weon Kim; which describes a balance ring placed over a washing basket. The balance ring has within 3 tracks of different ratios and with different track widths that house steel balls dipped in oil. The diameter of the steel balls corresponds to the track width where they are placed, thus there are 3 different steel ball diameters, ranging from the smallest to the largest towards the outside. Once the centrifugal cycle is set, the steel balls confront the unbalancing loads, thus balancing the washing basket while it is spinning. Although the inventor of the aforementioned document claims that his invention allows the washing basket to spin at high velocities, the construction of said balance ring is much too complicated and difficult to assemble, requiring many parts and a special fluid, thus resulting too expensive.
One of the objectives of the present invention is to produce a balance ring that does not employ an expensive fluid, it is easy to manufacture, reduces the vibration generated at the transitional cycle, operates at high velocities, and that can be adapted to different types of washing baskets of vertical axis washing machines preferably, but without excluding horizontal axis applications.